Cinnamon Rose
by MysticalWorld
Summary: What happens when Draco develops feelings for soft - spoken curly haired Hermione? Draco/Hermione Dramione


"No." "I'm not doing that." I say slowly so the idiots can comprehend what I am saying.

"You already had your two exceptions." Blaise says.

What he said is as true as his existence. I groan.

"Fine." I stare at them as their expressions change from frustration to happiness.

This afternoon was uneventful. Being the slytherin "king" I decided I'd mix it up and give some entertainment, not knowing what was in store. I decided playing a game that would keep others on edge. Truth or dare. It had started off a fun and friendly game. But, like every game it takes a deadly, and dangerous turn. The dares became outrageous and the truths far too personal. Yet, like me no one wanted to stop playing, and didn't want to be a coward to do so.

We then decided you were given two time you could say no to a thing you didn't want to say or do. I used mine up on petty things compared to what I was given now. My dare was to go up to granger and say that I liked her. I could not believe the words when they came out of Blaise's mouth. I knew with a little help from Crabbe and Goyle that he came up with that. The thing is, I will embarass my house, my reputation will diminish and what if my father hears? Stuff it. I am going to be brave and do it.

I am puId out of the door and into the dungeons. I walk slow. But Crabbe notices that and pulls me forward and I go faster. I am almost at the great hall where people are just coming for dinner. Great time and place. There will be hundreds of spectators. I spot her. Doing homework. Of course. Ugh. I's sitting with weaslette and potter. _Potter._ I don't know what to do I can go up and say it but then potter and weaslette will hear. Stuff it. I'm just going to do it.

I am so close now. Only a couple of metres. I stare back at Blaise and Goyle. They are sniggering already. I give them a look and they immediatley stop. It's nice to know I still have some authority around here. I stare at Granger. I doesn't look up, obviously still engrossed in her homework.  
"Oy go away malfoy." Weasley yells.

My lip curls. I just got here and already I am shunned.

"Actually I need to talk to Granger here." I say slowly as if talking to a two year old. I smirk.

"And who says you're doing that?" Potter pipes up.

"Actually I can make my own descions, thanks harry." Hermione says smacking potter with her book. I smirk. Yes that toe-rag does boss her around.

Granger walks over to me. I stare at her.

"Uhm, Granger just want you to know that I like you." I say and then sprint away back to the dormitories. Blaise claps me on the back and laughs his head off.

I am at once ambushed with millions of questions. I simply walk off.

I sigh then go up to my dormitory it's only 7.00 I cannot go to sleep now. I chuck on some sports pants and a t shirt and go and have a run. I run faster and faster until I am out of breath. I sit down on the grass and pant. I feel much better now. But why was I stressed in the first place who cares what granger thinks of me? Why do I care? I am far too tired. I make my way up to the dormitory to find my owl, Ralph staring over me. A letter. I groan. It's sure to be from father.

Sure enough it is.

 _Dear Draco._

 _I trust school is going well. Now it is getting up to your fifth year I expect you to be finding a girlfriend of some kind in which you intend to marry. Of course you know the standards, a well known family with good connections, maybe even one that has connections with the dark lord, and of course pure blood. Take what I told you carefully. Don't let me down and bring filth to our line._

 _Father._

His letters are always like this, demanding this and that and not caring how school is going. This one did not surprise me in the least. He was looking for future marriages already for me. I'm not going to be surprised if the next letter I get is a list of people he thinks is suitable. I groan all the slytherin girls are repulsive, especially pansy. She loves me, but my feelings are not the same back. Being a malfoy means I could pretty much get any girl, but I have restrictions. I groan this is hurting my head. I stand up.

 **HPOV**

"What did malfoy talk to you about?" Ron asks me as we walk up to the common room, with a chicken drumstick in his hand and his mouth full of food, which he is literally spitting at me.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop spraying food at me!" I shout at him.

I didn't answer his question and nor am I going to while he eats like a disgusting pig. I sit down and finish my arithmacy homework. But I cannot concentrate because my mind is straying onto other topics. Particularly, Malfoy. It seemed like it was a dare but was it? I groan. It's so loud in here. I stare up and shut my book. I now see why. Fred and George are using the skiving snack boxes they told us about a couple of weeks ago in the holidays. They're using them on other children. I stalk up to them.

"You know it is against the rules to feed something that affects someone's well being?" My voice cuts through the noise and it suddenly goes all quiet,

"Yes we did Granger." Fred smirks at me.

At this point I am getting glares from the other students. I look at Ron, he stands there and doesn't seem to be supporting me in anyway. Some kind of prefect he is.

"But, miss high-and-mighty, it heals them instantly." George snarks at me.

I frown. I suppose, but the idiots shouldn't be testing on people other than themselves since something could go wrong.

"Homemade brewed potions and edible things that have effects have a high risk of exploding or expiring and having the opposite effect." I say briskly.

"Push off Hermione. Stop ruining all the fun, just because you're a 50 year old grandma stuck in 15 year old's body doesn't mean you need to interfere with our stuff." Lavender calls out. Laughter come cruelly after. My eyes brim with tears. I was only trying to help.

 **DPOV**

Astoria Greengrass. Too ugly.

Lana Premda. No enough connections.

Pansy. Straight out no.

Catherine black. Too bossy.

Granger. She's nice and pretty. WHAT? I JUST CALLED GRANGER PRETTY?! What is wrong with me? Thinking off possible girl friends must of damaged my brain.

I have charms with the gryffindors today, what if I told Weasley and potter what I said?. They simply won't lay off me and leave me alone. I groan. If I don't hurry up I am going to be late.

Everything seems fine, apart from a few furtive looks from granger. I stalk out of the classroom. Now I have got potions. At least I can watch potter get punished. Even if I don't like the subject it's always entertaining. I am almost through into the corridor when my name is called. I turn. It's granger.

She's holding my bag. "You left this in charms." I says and gives it to me.

"Thanks." I say. I can't believe I left my bag and granger got it for me. I now notice that the rest of the year is gone and it's just me and granger.

I walk into potions a couple of steps in front of granger and slip into my usual place. Blaise starts muttering under his breath.

"Granger and Draco kissing in a tree….." he smirks.

I kick him under the table and write him a note.

 _I gave me my bag since I left it at charms._ I pass it to him. I can see his eyes scanning it, he smirks. **Coincidence, not? After yesterday… :)** he passes back to me. I roll my eyes and try to concentrate on the lesson. It's not easy.

 **HPOV**

Potions was uneventful, apart from the fact Snape showed the whole class Harry's essay and marked it a troll. Really, it wasn't that bad ron's was only three paragraphs long and he scraped a dreadful. I got Exceeds Expectations. I am happy about that. I wasn't expecting snape to mark me high even if it was good, but in that case I did an extra good effort. I was happy about that.

As I walk out of the lesson it gives me time to think.

Did Draco actually mean it? I mean I always though Ron and Harry were too hard on him. I mean he wasn't too bad anymore. I mean sure he had the fair few moments where he teased Harry but otherwise. I stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor, why was I trying to convince herself Draco wasn't that bad. It was obviously a dare. I mean, I laughed to herself. I was a mudblood. Like Draco himself had voiced a fair few times. I shook this feeling away and resorted to studying for my owls. It was going to be a long year as I supposed I'd have to do all Ron's and Harry's work. I groaned. It would serve them right to fail I thought sourly.

A few hours later I stepped into the common room. It was loud, as usual. I groaned. I wanted to study and do some homework like everyone else should of been doing. I saw Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. I stalked over to them.

"Hey Mione." Harry looked up and smiled at me. He looked exhausted.

Ron looked shepish but mumbled hello.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" I smirked.

"What? Oh- wait yeah, homework.." Ron said his face falling.

"You won't pass your owls if you slack off." I said.

"We're not slacking off." protested Harry.

"Well I know for a fact you haven't done Professor Binns essay OR Snape's." I said.

They gaped at me and I knew I had made an impression.

Harry stood up and ran to catch up to me.

"Look mione I know we have't been the best of friends lately, with you doing all our homework and us not spending time with you and Ron being a bit of a dick.." he smiled.

I hugged him. He was warm and I knew we were back to being the best of friends. He grinned.

"Thanks mione."

I stared at him. That hug was slightly awkward, did Harry like me?...

 **I know this sucked but It is a building block for future and longer chapters.**

 **Please review and favorite it gives me a momentum to write!**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
